Toy devices which play music are many and varied in the prior art. There have been a variety of simple mechanical devices. In more recent times there have been devices which utilize microprocessor chips to produce songs in children's toys. Such devices are typically just turned on or caused to produce the desired music. While they are entertaining for the music provided, few provide additional or supplemental play value.
There is a device marketed by Tiger Electronics, Inc. that is sold under the trademark "BUBBLE BOPPER" which is essentially an elongated toy wand. At one end of the wand there is a ring which can be dipped in a soap solution for blowing bubbles. At the other end is an electrical contact arrangement for engaging the bubbles and thereby producing one of a plurality of different sounds. These sounds are represented in the manufacturer's literature as "ping," "ting-a-ling," "twinkle," "boom", "pow" and "crash." These sounds do not combine to play a musical tune. In fact, there is no relationship between the sounds, each sound being separate and distinct.